


Tutor Wanted

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hidden Ulterior Motive, Pre-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People all thought Karl Agathon, callsign Helo, was this easy-going, simple guy.  And he was.  But if he hadn’t learned anything else from his sisters, he’d learned how to be devious when it was necessary, and with Kara Thrace it was nearly always necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Language Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715103) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> Expansion/remix of my bsg_kink ficlet Language Lessons. The original piece has been edited slightly here.

“Kara!  Wait up.”

Kara stood still, waiting for a panting Karl Agathon to catch up to her.  She cocked her head in question.

“Uh, I finally convinced Marissa to go out with me.  I thought I’d never get her to say yes.”

“And?  I know you didn’t shout across the quad just to tell me you finally got a date.  With a girl.”

“No.”  He looked at her with something like trepidation in his face.

“What, Helo?  She’ll only go if you’re not alone?  What?”

Karl closed his eyes and just spit it out without any more thought, “She flat told me that she won’t sleep with me on the first date, but that other things are on the table, and how well or poorly those things go will determine if I get a second date.”

When he opened his eyes, Kara was just looking at him.  She didn’t get it.  He was going to have to throw himself on her mercy if he wanted her help.  So he looked at the ground and mumbled at her, “I don’t know how.”

“Karl.”  He looked up and she was all but snickering into her hand.

“Gods, Kara, do you have to laugh at me?  Never mind.  I shouldn’t have asked you.”

“Well, first Raptor Boy, you haven’t actually _asked_ me anything.  Second, I’m going to laugh at you some more before this is all over, because it's funny!  Third, my roommate’s gone for the weekend, so we’ll use my quarters.  By the time I’m done with you, Marissa won’t want to let you out of bed, much less let you date someone else.  Don’t make plans for the rest of the weekend.”  She smirked at him and sashayed off.

He watched her and wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into, asking Kara Thrace for help.  With his love life.

*&*

As she walked away from Helo, she was glad he hadn’t followed her.  She just knew, despite her studied nonchalance, that she was blushing, and he would have _never_ let that go.  In the meantime, she was going to have to do some clandestine research, _RFN_.  Her one drunken attempt at going down on another girl wasn’t really going to help in this instance, and since _he_ was coming to _her_ for help, he didn’t need to know that no one had ever done it to her.  After all, she had a reputation to maintain.  Too bad he hadn’t asked her about blow jobs.

*&*

Karl knocked on Kara’s door, almost hoping she wasn’t there; he just knew this was going to come back and haunt him.  His prayers, such as they were, were answered by the gods with a resounding “ _Ha!_ ” when Kara opened the door, dressed in shorts and a tank.  She was on the phone, so she motioned him in and continued the conversation, “Yeah.  Room 514.  Forty minutes?  Thanks!”

She turned to him and smiled, which just made him more nervous.  “Relax, Karl.  I ordered pizza and there’s beer in the fridge.  You might wanna have one.  You look like you’re about to pass out.”

He grabbed a beer and sat down.  “So, Kara, how’s this gonna work?  I mean, I know I asked for this, but seriously.  I know you’re going to make me do something humiliating.”

“Oh, Helo, Helo, Helo.  Come on.  Don’t you trust me?”  She laughed at his raised eyebrow.  “Well, we’re going to have some pizza, drink some beer, make a little conversation.  Easy stuff.”

*&*

After the pizza had been demolished and they were both sitting on the floor with their beers, Kara set hers down and crawled onto his lap.  “Kiss me.”

“Kiss you.”  

“What?  I have to know what you’ve got to work with, Helo.  So kiss me.”

When he did, she wiggled a little and pulled away from him.  “This is me.  I can probably take you in a full-out fight, so I’m not gonna break.  Kiss me like you mean it.  Make me feel it.”

He flushed a little at the implied criticism, but otherwise took it in stride and kissed her harder and let his hands wander more confidently.

“That was nice, Helo.  You’ve got a good, strong....grip,” she smirked cheekily at him and went on, “which will be very useful later.”  She got up and moved off to put away the pizza box and put the beer bottles on her desk.  Then, with no word of warning whatsoever, she stripped off her tank and shorts, under both of which she was wearing absolutely nothing.  “You ready?”

Suddenly, he was very, very ready.

*&*

“Sooooo, you’ve seen one before, right?”

Helo hated his streak of honesty when he mumbled, “No.  At least, not in person. Felt plenty.”

“Well, we’ve all got pretty much the same stuff, but each one is different - smell, taste, responsiveness.  I guess before we go any further, you need to look at one, up close and personal.”  With that, she plopped onto her rack and leaned back onto her elbows.  

Helo was still sitting across the room, glassy-eyed, and Kara got impatient.  “Karl!”  She snapped her fingers to get his attention.  “You wanted my help, this is me helping you.  Get your ass over here!”

Helo shook himself to get his head straight and moved toward her.  “What do you want me to look at, Kara?”

“You’re looking at anything that would ordinarily be covered by that bikini you've never imagined me not wearing.”  She gestured and gave him a teasing leer and stage-whispered, "Pervert."

Helo moved closer, his face hovering over her thighs, “Can you...” he pointed, “...move your knees apart?  I can’t really see much of anything.”  

She gave him a nervous look, quickly masked by her trademark smirk, as she let her knees relax away from each other.  It was the only sign he’d had that she wasn’t quite as cavalier about this as she would have him believe.  He reminded himself to stay on track, so she’d have no reason to regret doing this for him.  He got closer again and had to shut his eyes for a moment.  Kara was doing nothing but lying there naked, letting him look, and it was entirely too arousing for his peace of mind.

Kara took note of this and sarcastically told him, “Not much looking you can do with your eyes closed, Raptor Boy, but while you’re there, pay attention to the smell.  I took a shower this morning, and I was in my uniform for hours, so this is what I smell like at the end of a long hard day.  Some girls might want you to think their coochie is always fresh as a frakkin’ daisy, but it’s not.”

“Coochie, Kara?  Really?”

“What?  You want me to use the technical terms?”  Her voice took on a snooty tone, “A woman’s urogenital area develops an odor over the course of a stressful day that some men may find distasteful or unpleasant. It's important to be shower-fresh when expecting cunnilingus.”  At that, they both burst out laughing, and the edge of tension in the room evaporated.  “You done looking?”

“Nope.  Can I...?”  He touched a hand to her thigh and gently pushed it farther outward.  She let him, so he took that as permission to touch.  “You trim, but you don’t shave.”  His fingers rubbed back and forth.  “It feels...nice - not fuzzy but not prickly, either.”  His fingers delicately trailed down.  “It’s all so soft.  I mean, I’ve felt them before, but I wasn’t really taking notes on texture.  I was, you know.....”

She raised an eyebrow at his unfinished sentence.  “Trimming is easier than shaving.  Besides, shaving has to be kept up constantly, or the stubble gets _really_ uncomfortable, and if I never have another bikini wax, it’ll be too soon!”  She ran her own fingers across the hair, down to tangle with his.  “All this?  It changes.  From one woman to the next, from one day to the next.”  She brushed his knuckles around the lips.  “These move easily, and are less sensitive on the outside than on the inside.  You can lick them or suck on them, or use your fingers.”  She pulled his hand up and glanced over her clit.  “This is harder, doesn’t move so much, and it’s very, _very_ sensitive.  Other parts, you can be less careful, but here, the pressure has to be just right - lips, tongue, fingers, teeth.  Sometimes you can barely touch it and she’s off, and other times, you’ve got to be firmer, like you’re at the controls of your Raptor.  However she likes it, if you do it wrong, it’s not just going to not turn her on, it’ll turn her off.”

He inhaled deeply and asked, “I thought this would be a lot...well, other guys make it sound so easy.”

“You want to be good at it, Helo, make her lose herself in what you’re doing, or you want her to fake it, like she does with those guys who only pretend to know?”  She looked at him more seriously than he expected, and he looked back down at her naked pussy.

“I wanna be good at it.”

“Then you have to listen to what she tells you with her body.  Everything means something - the way she breathes, the feel of her around you, whether she’s got her hands flat or fisted, if she’s wet, if she’s touching you, if she can still make intelligent conversation.”

He snickered at that.  “I haven’t done anything yet.  How come you’re wet?”

Kara laughed and reached up to smack the side of his head playfully.  “You have been doing something.  You’ve been touching me and breathing on me.  Besides, I’m....easy to please.”  She refused to tell him his casual exploration was making her hornier than a Picon sow in springtime.  

“Wait.  Breathing?  Me breathing on you is, is...”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm.  All right, show me more.”

“Nope.  This course includes hands-on lab practice - I’ll give you feedback, but I’m not gonna tell you what to do.”  She reached down for his hand, kissed his palm and put it on her mound.

He pressed the heel of his hand into her and she pushed back with her hips.  “That’s a good way to start - ease in, not going right for it.  Make her want more.”  When his hand pressed a little farther down, putting pressure on her clit without touching it, her breath hitched as she said, “That works when it's your mouth or tongue on her, too.  Slow, firm, around but not directly on - it’ll make her want you to touch her there - the longer you tease her, the hotter she’ll be, the more she’ll beg.”

“Like this?”  He tried it again.

“Ye - yes, exactly, Karl.  Harder.”  He obliged her and her breathing got shallower.  Karl kept experimenting and Kara kept encouraging him when he got it right, redirecting when it wasn't working for her.  She also kept having trouble breathing.  Karl decided to take that, more than anything she said, as a good sign.

*&*

 _Keep your cool, Kara.  No way he gets to hear you scream his name before he even gets his mouth on you._  She scrambled for something to distract herself.   _Ah.  Name every Colonial Battlestar.  In alphabetical order.  With the name of her current Commander._

*&*

Kara put an arm over her eyes, and since she couldn’t see him, Karl took the opportunity to swipe the flat of his tongue across her, and was rewarded with a tensing of her thighs on either side of him.  She didn’t protest and he licked some more, using his tongue and lips where she’d shown him to use his fingers.  Sooner than he imagined, Kara was fisting the blanket on her rack and digging her heels into the back of his waist, but was remaining stubbornly silent.  When he moved to the right, and sucked at the spot right at the edge of her thigh, he was ridiculously pleased when she jumped and let out a soft “Unh!” so he did it again, harder, got a barely whispered, “Karl!”  Apparently, that broke the dam, and everything he tried after that got an answering noise - a sharp exhale, a tiny little moan, occasionally a command   _harder   down   stiffen your tongue when you do that   flick against it a little   faster_   until a few minutes later, he was using his lips and tongue on her clit and rubbing his fingers lightly back and forth over the hair on her mound, and she was just breathing out, _“Oh,”_ over and over again, and her thighs tightened around his head so tight, he thought she really might suffocate him _and wow, her legs are strong_.

When she released him, she whimpered a little.  “Frak!  Are you sure this is your first time?”   _Gods, does it get_ **better** _than that_?

He looked up at her from between her legs, his face shiny with her and accomplishment.  “I think I’d know if I’d ever done _that_ before.  Maybe you’re just a _really_ good teacher.”  Playing up to Kara was definitely not beneath him.

*&*

 _He deserves an award.  Maybe even a medal.  But he doesn’t need to know that._   Kara laughed, in an unguarded way he didn’t often see from her, and pulled him closer.  “Well, it was OK enough for a first time.  I think maybe you deserve some positive reinforcement.  Wouldn’t want you to give up, after all.”  

She kissed him full on the mouth, and the next thing she said made his brain go numb. “You might want to get your clothes off if you wanna frak, Karl.” _Get hold of yourself, Karl.  Kara Thrace is going to frak you.  Don't faint_.  He didn’t recall ever undressing faster.

*&*

Late Sunday night, Helo was ‘practicing’ on Kara one more time before the weekend was over.  She let out a series of moans, pants, and other noises that intrigued Karl no end as her entire body tensed up.  When she went over the edge, he thought he heard her start to say his name, but what came out was “Fraaaaak!” instead.  After a few minutes, when her breath had slowed down again, she said, “I pronounce you graduated. Summa Cum Laude, even.  Marissa won’t know what hit her.  Gods!”  She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to her pillow, so she missed the grin that flitted across his face. 

*&*

A week or so after Karl had been on his date with Marissa, Kara asked him about it over a Triad game in the common room.  He looked at her with a manfully sad expression, told her that he thought it had gone okay, but that Marissa’s last words had been, “Don’t call me, I’ll call you,” and he hadn’t heard from her since.  The others around the table hooted at him in derision.

Kara looked up at him, surprised, then threw down her cards.  “That’s absurd!  If you’re good enough for,” she stopped and looked around the room, “...well then, I guess you’ll have to get more practice.  Or date better girls.”  She got up and walked out of the room.

Helo waited until there’d been another trip or two around the table before he folded on his own turn and left the room, playing up the disappointment as much as he could until he was out of sight.

When he got to Kara’s room, he’d barely knocked before she opened the door and pulled him in.  “You have to show me _precisely_ what you did, Karl.  Maybe, well, I can’t imagine you did anything _wrong_ , but...maybe there’s something I forgot to tell you about.”

He hid his smile and let her ramble, pretending not to watch as she stripped down to her skivvies.  This had been his end game all along, and now that he knew _exactly_ what she liked, well...... 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points or virtual chocolate or something if you recognize the line I paraphrased from somewhere. A virtual cabana boy if you can tell me from where. ;D


End file.
